Vegeta McLongsley's story
by Ra Silver Storm
Summary: Vegeta lifestory if everything would go wrong... Just read and you understand it better...
1. Vegeta's birth

A/N Hey people here's a new story (or should I say old for I was 10 when I started it in Dutch which I'm now translating and editing to the point how it really should have been as far as possible) Very important to know it's a very complex story based now on DBZ characters, but a few things are still mine like the name McLongsley so don't steal!!!!.  
  
Disclaimer: Now I hate this so, Missa don't own :'(  
  
Vegeta McLongsley's story  
  
Chapter 1: Birth  
  
'Goddamned, why the hell did I agree to get a child with you!!'  
  
The young servant in the other room hears the Queen of all Saiyans shouting against her husband. She hopes not to be called by her King to help Arianah McLongsley Ou, 'cause even she doesn't know it anymore. She has been busy for two days straight and still the baby wasn't born.  
  
'Surayanah, get here you lousy servant! You will have to help, doctors orders!' She hears suddenly. She walks into the room. 'The doctor said you can do the last part now, it's almost born.,' King Vegeta says to her. Suranayah went to the master bed where Arianah was laying in heavy pains. When she looked between her mistress legs she could see the baby's head. 'It's almost there milady, I think just one or two more pushes.'  
  
'ugh!' And with the help of poor Suranayah the baby is born. The doctor examines the child. 'It's a healthy boy alright,' he says,' only a bit on the tall sight, it's no miracle that she had so much trouble giving birth!' And indeed the child was big. Bigger than the average saiyan baby. Suranayah cleaned the baby and brought it to a crib in the corner of the room. 'They both need to rest now sir, would you mind leaving them for at least an hour or so?' she asks her King. 'No, I won't,' King Vegeta says,' I'll come back when you call me.' The servant looks at the King and sees he's just as tired as she. 'Yes, milord I will, but I think we all should rest.' She knows she shouldn't have said that, but King Vegeta doesn't react at all and leaves the room.  
  
About two hours later Arianah wakes from her slumber. She looks around the room trying to gather her mind and push the pain in to a corner of her mind. In the corner the baby wakes up as well and starts shouting his lungs out. Suranayah rushes into the room picking the baby from the crib. 'Would you like to feed the baby, milady?,' she asks Arianah as soon as she sees that her Queen is awake. 'Yes, I would Sura, thank you.' Suranayah walks to the bed and gives the baby to Arianah. Arianah opens the shirt she's wearing and starts giving the boy his milk. 'What are you going to call it, milady?' Suranayah asks her. 'I don't know that yet, I would like to give it an Earth name, because I grew up there,' Arianah replied, 'and would you please stop calling me milady all the time?' Suranayah looks at the baby and sees it's done drinking. She takes the baby over and brings it back to the crib and sings a lullaby for it.  
  
Suddenly King Vegeta rushes into the room. 'Ah, your awake Arianah, that's good.' And gives an angry look at the servant that didn't call him yet. 'How long are you already awake?' Arianah looks at him with a slight strange look in her eyes, like she would love killing him or at least torture him for a while. 'For about 15 minutes, Vegeta, to give milk to your son,' she answers him, 'and do you now a name for him, my dear.' That last sounded sarcastic in the ears of Suranayah. They could kill each other, the King of planet Vegeta and the daughter of a Scottish Saiyan Lord of Earth, she thought. 'Well, how about Vegeta Ou jr.?' he asks his wife. 'No way! Vegeta is fine but no Ou, got it?' Arianah shouts at him. 'How about Vegeta Christian McLongsley Ou?,' she asks him a lot calmer. 'Hmmm, it'll have to do I guess,' he mumbles, ' ok, fine by me, so if it's got to be Earth and Saiyan names that would be the best.' And so the people of planet Vegeta got a prince with a bit strange name for their doings.  
  
A/N So that's it how do you like it? Ummm, well it's just a try that you know so it can be that you get a better version later. again.  
  
Vegeta: Yeah, right it's always the same with you, you say but you don't do and where is my onna  
  
Ra: Oh shut up *Clanggggg*, Thanks for the pan, Rafe  
  
Rafe: No probe.  
  
Ra: She comes later, dope, remember?  
  
Vegeta, still a bit shaky from the hit: Oh yeah. 


	2. Growing under daddy's wings!

A/N ok people I am saying only this once. I am still translating my story and I changed a lot in it to make it more clear (being now 18 and knowing much more.) The rating is not for nothing!!! The story is going to get less pretty but it runs and runs through my mind so I decided to not make to much changes of what the story becomes now! It's partly based on what I have been through on later age than this Vegeta and what I heard from close friends that you don't get offended by the ages I have chosen, you'll read later about it. For now just sit back let me do the typing and read.  
  
Disclaimer: Ahum, in Dutch? Ik bezit DBZ niet en zal dat ook nooit doen, bleh. (I don't own DBZ and will never own it either, bleh.)  
  
Chapter 2: Growing under daddy's wings?!  
  
Young prince Vegeta wake's up. When he goes sit up straight he noticed his normal training outfit isn't laying over the chair. Why isn't my outfit here? What the hell is the outfit over there? , he thought. 'Sura, where is my outfit? What is this on my chair?' Vegeta shouts through the door. Suranayah walks in and looks to the outfit on the chair. The last three years she has been taking care of the young prince as good as she could. His father was Vegeta's raper and his mother was sending back to Earth after the problem with King Vegeta's behaviour. 'I think it's your birthday outfit, Vegeta. Your father brought it in last night. Hmmm, lets see. Aha, standard outfit if you are going to meet somebody with a high rang. I guess you are finally going to meet Lord Frieza. That's a good thing, because he can protect you against your father.' She calmly said.  
  
In the mean while in the thrown room.  
  
'I hope your son is worth meeting, Vegeta, I've travel a long way for the brat's birthday,' Frieza is sitting on the Kings chair and looking like he rather would be anywhere but there. 'I assure you that he is. Prince Vegeta is now three years old and the best warrior of his group,' King Vegeta calmly replies, 'And than he's even the youngest now. He trains in the group of 8 to 12 years old now. While most saiyans still train in the group till 8.' He looks at his Lord and sees something strange in his eyes. It looked like a fire swirled up in the strange lizard like being eyes. I wonder what the hell he's thinking off. I hope it's not that silly legend about the saiyan race. Vegeta's eyes turn darker in his reflect. 'What are you thinking of Vegeta? You look so far away,' he hears suddenly near his ear. 'What? Oh, sorry milord. I just was thinking of Vegeta. Um, I don't really know how to explain this, but it looks like he's different than other warriors I've ever seen. Maybe because he looks like his grandfather Nappa from his mothers site of the family,' he tells Frieza. 'Hmmm, interesting. Now I can't wait to meet him.'  
  
'Lord Vegeta, prince Vegeta has arrived,' a herald says to the king. 'Well, don't you stand there, let him in!,' the King replies. Prince Vegeta walks into the room. He refuses to look at his father. Both King Vegeta and Frieza notice this. 'Father, Lord Frieza,' he says calmly making a small bow with his head. Hmmm, pretty tall for such an age and his father said he was three! I hope he's useful. Frieza thoughts go back to what he wants, an ultimate warrior race and the saiyans have to provide it. 'How old are you, my little prince,' Frieza asks Vegeta. 'Today I became three, milord,' Vegeta proudly answers. Frieza widened his eyes like he was really surprised. 'Three already? Today? Well I guess I should give you a birthday present, shouldn't I,' he asks the boy. 'I don't know, I probably get my mothers present and of course my fathers and from some friends. But them I know my entire life already, but I don't know you, milord,' Vegeta replies with a very serious face for his age.  
  
Oh my, he really is mature for such a young one. Most saiyans don't act like this at this age. I wonder why. Frieza starts examining the prince to find out how comes he react like he is already much older than his real age. 'Well than I think we should learn to know each other, shouldn't we?,' Frieza has a bit of a weary look when saying that. 'Sure I would like that, but how are we suppose to meet each other better. I mean most people don't meet like this you know,' Vegeta answers. 'You do know who your talking to, I hope,' Frieza replies, ' this is not the way to talk to your fathers lord.' Vegeta starts examining Frieza and a glance in his eyes shows that he doesn't fear Frieza, but enjoys the fact that he's there. I wonder why he doesn't fear me, he seems to hate his father do, Frieza thought. 'Well, Lord Vegeta I think you better go to the training grounds, I want to talk in private with your son here,' Frieza says to King Vegeta. 'Yes, milord.' King Vegeta leaves the room, now with hatred on his face, which is not seen by Frieza.  
  
'Well now your father is gone we can talk about everything we want to, ok?' Frieza looks at the prince with a great interest. 'Yes, we could, but if you don't mind not here, lord Frieza,' Vegeta answers, 'I don't really like it here, could we go to an other place?' Frieza looks a bit strange with Vegeta's answer. 'Why that and where would you like to talk than?' 'Well I thought about my living room, because here the servants have to bigger ears and they will tell everything to my dad. So if you don't mind.' 'Sure why not.' Frieza makes a sign towards Vegeta to bring him to the place which Vegeta told him about. Vegeta and Frieza form a strange couple walking through the halls and corridors of the palace. Suddenly Suranayah sees Vegeta first. 'Ah, there you are and everything ok?' she asked him. 'Yes, Sura missa is ok. Could you please make a drink for two people?,' Vegeta answers. 'Sure,' than suddenly seeing Frieza, 'Lord Frieza! Well I guess you're my prince's guest, right? Cold soda?' 'Yes, thank you Suranayah.' 'The drinks will be there in a few minutes!'  
  
Vegeta opens the door to a wing of the palace. 'Here it is, my chambers,' he said to Frieza with a calm voice, but clearly curios about what Frieza thought of the place. They walk in and Frieza looks around with a great interest. Everything shows that a little boy is living there. There posters etc. on the wall and a lot of things to sit or lay down on. 'Please have a seat.' Vegeta points to the many chairs and pillows. Frieza took the biggest seat of them all. 'So tell me, your father said you are the strongest of your age, is this true?,' Frieza asks the young child in front of him. Vegeta went sitting on a pillow in the mean while. 'Yes, I am. I train in an older group than most of my age only Kakarotto is in the same group as me. I train with him and Nappa most of the time.' Vegeta examines Frieza like he said something strange when answering the question. 'Who is Kakarotto?' 'He is the son of Bardock one of the warriors and teachers my lord.'  
  
Hmm, I should look for the records of this man and child called Kakarotto. Maybe they're useful too. Frieza sees Suranayah walking into the room with the drinks. 'Here you go Vegeta your favorite drink. and this is for you lord Frieza.' She puts the drinks on a low table that stands between the boy and the man (a/n man??). At the same time they thank Suranayah and burst into laughter because of it. 'That was funny. Umm, I got a question for you if you don't mind lord Frieza,' Vegeta looks a bit troubled with it. 'Sure go ahead and call me Frieza a think we could be friends and than you shouldn't call me lord, ok?' Vegeta looks quit surprised by that answer. 'Well, umm, you have to know my father and me have problems and he has banished my mother because of it. I was wondering if you could find out how she is doing now, because I kind of miss her,' Vegeta looks really sad throwing the troubled words out of his mouth.  
  
'Shall I tell you something? The reason I am here today is you. When your mother got banished back to Earth she first paid me a little visit. She told me about you and your father and she hoped that if I was interested in you I would put you under my protection,' Frieza says this with a very serious look upon his face, 'And to be honest with you if you fight that well I will take you along as fast as I can arrange for you. If needed I will take a friend along for you.' For the first time a true smile shows upon Vegeta's face. 'Is she ok?' 'Yes, she is. She went back to her family on Earth afterwards and she looked healthy.' Vegeta's smile gets even brighter with that. 'If you want to I can call Kakarotto and Nappa and show you what I have learned.' 'Ok than show me.' Vegeta walks towards his bedroom. 'I'll get my training outfit. Sura will you warn the others, please? Thank you,' as Vegeta opens the door and walks in. A few minutes later he walks out in his training outfit. 'Follow me please.'  
  
Hours later in the thrown room.  
  
'Well Vegeta your son is defiantly worth looking at. I want him to train under my guard. That means till he is five he will train here and than I will take him along to my planet. But do know in those two years I want him to stay unharmed, got it?' Frieza looks at King Vegeta with a suspicious look in his eyes. 'Yes milord, I understand,' King Vegeta answers him. Damn him and all his followers they don't think they will take MY son, he thought at the same time. 'I will leave somebody behind to take care of your sons training, but now I have to go.' Frieza just walks away after giving the king a warning look. 'Guard? I want you to tell my son I will visit him in a few minutes straight.' 'Yes milord.' The guard rushes to the quarters of the prince. 'Suranayah, trouble up ahead. The lord is coming for our young prince again.' Sura gets a troubled look upon her face. 'Thank you, Bardock. I will prepare Vegeta.' The guard leaves.  
  
'Vegeta? Trouble up ahead!' 'Umm, my father right? What did I do this time? Why the hell me and not Craigton?' upon the prince little face is for the first time fear to be seen. He ran to his bedroom and hopes that it won't be too bad this time. 'Oh, Sura is there nothing that can stop this?' he asks the servant with a strange squeaky voice, like he already was in pain. 'Brat!!!! Where the hell are you!!!' a raw voice runs through Vegeta's quarters. The King walks in. 'you'd better get your ass here right now or you will be in even deeper shit than you are now.' 'I'm coming father.' Vegeta walks out of his bedroom and looks at his angry father. 'Father, what has happened that you are so angry? Did I do anything wrong? Or did lord Frieza do something that made you angry?' 'I think it's a combination of both son. What did you tell lord Frieza and what have you done?' King Vegeta's frown deepens a bit more and it seemed like his pupils were glowing with a red light. 'Umm, I showed him how I trained and we've been talking about all kinds of stuff, but I don't know if I'm allowed to tell about it, father.'  
  
King Vegeta looked like he was about to explode about his son's answer. He walked straight to his even more frightened son and lifted him up. 'I think you hide something from me, Vegeta and I'm intending to find out,' he softly whispers in Vegeta's ear, 'If necessary the hard way.' He drags Vegeta to his bedroom throwing him on his bed. 'Speak or pay the consequences, Vegeta.' Vegeta looked at him in horror, knowing very well what was about to happen, but still trying to resist his father, for he didn't want to betray his mother and new friend. 'No, father I am sorry, but I can't do so. For I have my own thoughts and they are only mine.' 'So be it.' King Vegeta walks over to the prince on the bed. He grabs his son and turns him on his belly. After that he took some special locks and thighs Vegeta by ankle and wrist. Vegeta tries to get away in the mean while but nothing works. He sensed his clothing being ripped of his body bit by bit. 'No, Father please don't.' Than when he is naked he senses his fathers hands running over his body squeezing, touching, pulling for the little prince reaction. Vegeta's pleading goes over in soft sobs and moaning of pain when the king pulls his penis and start touching his tail and butt.  
  
Than a sudden snap is heard. Vegeta screams it out when he sensed he tail breaking under his fathers hands. The king laughs and bows over Vegeta leaning with his hands over his head slowly coming down on Vegeta's body. Because of the pain Vegeta didn't noticed the king undressing himself and placing himself above Vegeta. Now he went down making Vegeta scream in agony, for the sharp pain he had sensed before and now made him go mad again. King Vegeta started to move faster and faster till he came. Vegeta was yelling and crying and suddenly he fell silent for he had gone out of conscience finally for he could resist more and more each day and his body also could handle more. 'Sleep tight Vegeta, but know you'll be never rid of me,' the king whispers as he leaves his son terribly harmed. 'Bring him to the recovery chamber, Suranayah.'  
  
A/N ok, so the last parts could have been better I know. But umm I don't really know what to type down so the chances will be made and following later. I'll see also if I can ad more humor in it.  
  
Ra^.^ 


	3. preview of the new chapter!

A/N Because of major delay of uploading my chapter I decided that you guys could read a preview of my upcoming chapter! It's taking already 2 months that my writers block and translations are over (the original was in Dutch and I had to translate about 34 pages for this chapter which is a lot) So here it is and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Teacher's and friends.  
  
It's two years later after Frieza's first meeting with Vegeta and Vegeta stands in the training room waiting for his teacher and, by now, friend Zarbon. 'How long will it take for that damned Zarbon to get here?,' asks a boy of a year of 12. 'I don't know Nappa we just have to wait,' Vegeta answers calmly. 'And where did Kakarotto go?' 'As I told you before to his family on Earth.' At the same time Zarbon enters the room. 'Who are you talking about, Vegeta?' 'Kakarotto, sir. He went to his family didn't he?' Zarbon puts his serious face on. 'Indeed he did, Vegeta, shall we start the training of today?' The group starts warming up and later practicing basic movements on each other. After about two hours of intense training they decide to quit and have a bite. 


End file.
